


Watching Over You

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Sleeping Dean, Wordcount: 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't watch Dean sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

Cas doesn’t watch Dean sleep.

Sure, Dean sleeps and Cas stays awake, in the same room, in the same bed, but Cas isn’t _watching._ If his eyes drift over Dean’s sleeping face and linger there just a little too long, counting the freckles dusted over his cheeks, it’s just _looking_ , not watching. And if Cas hears each soft breath leaving Dean’s lungs, losing himself in the gentle rhythm of inhale, exhale, he’s just _hearing_ not listening. Watching _over_ Dean isn’t the same as watching.

It isn’t _watching_ , because _dammit Cas, that’s just creepy,_ but they share a bed and Cas doesn’t sleep and Dean does, and Dean knows that and he’s okay with it. And if Cas wants to settle his ear over Dean’s chest to so that the steady beat of the hunter’s heart fills his ears, an endless lullaby to the never-sleeping angel, Dean’s okay with that too.


End file.
